


Falling Victim to Your Fantasy

by BHC



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot? What Plot?, Porn, Quickie, Restraint, Smut, a touch of bdsm, blindfold, it came to me in a dream, who's in control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BHC/pseuds/BHC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lust was a constant companion to her.  She became a patient of Doctor Hannibal Lecter's, but wasn't prepared for his unorthodox treatments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Victim to Your Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something to try and get myself back into writing. Partially based off of a dream I had. And would you look at that, I have fallen into the common setup (patient or FBI agent). Usually, I try to avoid the usual, but I suppose this was bound to happen. The title comes from a lyric from the song You're So Creepy by Ghost Town. Good song, very Hannibal--at least for me

She wasn't a patient of Doctor Lecter's for very long. And he wasn't her first psychiatrist. She was well into double digits by this point. She hated all the others. She just hated the whole process. But there was something about Lecter she liked. He was so easy to open up to. It didn't take too long before she admitted her intense sexual desires.

“I masturbated six times last night,” she confessed one appointment.

Doctor Lecter sat across from her in his spacious office. His expression controlled. “That's about average for you.”

“Yeah. At least I'm spacing it out some. It's no longer one right after the other.”

“That is progress. Are you avoiding your triggers as advised?”

“Little bit. But I'm also trying the 'calm down' techniques you told me. It seems to help.”

She looked up at him and saw the gentle nodding. It made her feel good. Not unlike a dog receiving praise. It was a tad humiliating to compare it to that, but 'twas what it felt like. Good. Real good. Really, _really_ good. His gorgeous brown eyes closed, a micro smile appearing on his perfect face.

Out of no where and much faster and higher pitched than she meant, she blurted out, “Doc, I need to confess something.”

“By all means.” Now there was a bit of a head tilt. Oh, why'd he do that?

She took deep breath and cleared her throat. “I have had fantasies. Some real wild ones.” She looked at him, scanning for some kind of reaction. Nothing changed. She continued, “I-I just want to tie someone up, blind fold them, and just ride them. Just---fuck their brains out. Consensual, of course. But not just anyone-- a certain person.”

Again, she went quiet and waited for a reaction. The gears were turning in the Doctor's head. Course the good Doctor was clever and quick. He was able to guess that the certain someone was himself.

Shame rushed over her. It didn't help hearing him giggle.

“It's quite alright,” he chuckled. “There are many reasons that you would select me as the subject to your fantasies. Just as there are many to why you would be comfortable telling them to me.”

“And it doesn't bother you at all?”

She didn't know about Lecter's other side. The dark, twisted being that took on many names, but the same goal. Not to mention the other types of patients that he'd take on and eventually, ruin in one way or another. This was nothing.

“How strong are the desires when your mind plays out these fantasies?”

Her curiosity peaked a little causing a bit of caution. “Very. Honestly, they are the reason for four of my 'slip up's last night. They're actually the reason for that most of the time.”

He never was very good at hiding intrigue. It made her nervous as to what he'd say. She felt she knew how any normal person would respond; complete disgust and/or disbelief; some sort of botheration. But Hannibal Lecter didn't quite fall into the normal categories.

“I'd like to recommend something that may prove beneficial,” he offered. He leaned in closer, escaping the light that seeped in through the window creating an eerie effect. She resisted a chill that threatened to creep over her. “How would you like to live out your fantasy?”

“What?! Seriously!?” She exclaimed as the excitement hit her. Was this some kind of test? He didn't say a word. “If you're serious, I guess, I'd jump at the opportunity.” She was starting to feel warm.

He still didn't say anything as he got up from his seat and walked to his closet. She watched him closely as he pulled out a spare tie. He undid the one around his neck while walking towards her seat. He held them out to her in offering. She looked at the pieces of cloth in his hand then up at his face. She was so flabbergasted she wasn't sure what to say or how to act.

“Now are you serious?” he teased.

There was something in his eyes that drove her wild enough to grab the ties from his hands. She excitedly grabbed his wrist and tied it to other behind his back. And just as quick she tied the other one over his eyes. She ran to her purse next to the chair and grabbed out one of the many condoms she carried with her just in case she found a one night stand or two.

She shouted “Down!” as she pushed him to the floor.

“Good,” he praised her. “Don't hold back; don't worry about hurting me.”

She straddled him and grabbed his face as she leaned down. “Oh, that's nice to know.” She said in a hushed tone. He smiled and she could feel him twitch some.

She grinded against him to encourage the twitching. Then she nibbled his ear and licked his jawline. She never really thought about the reality of being this close to his face before. He really was a gorgeous man. She pulled at his vest and undershirt; buttons flew in every which direction. Later she'd think about how expensive the suit was, but at that moment she was a slave to lust. And the pitter patter of the buttons was a major turn on.

She ran her nails up and down his chest as she continued to grind. His movements beneath her got her more and more wet. Once that thrill started to trail off, she undid his belt and pulled his pants down, exposing the erection that was teasing her. She took him in her mouth. Her head and hand ran up and down his shaft a couple times as he grunted. She pulled off with a nice little pop and smile.

Finally, she opened up the condom and slipped it on slowly. She did the exact opposite on her clothes, not caring where they landed. She guided his penis into her, starting her movements slowly. She was unprepared for how much he filled her. She worried she'd cum in no time and she wanted this escapade to last as long as it could. But she just couldn't fight it. The first orgasm hit. Damn.

It didn't kill the mood for her though. She went back to nibbling his ear. This time when she kissed his jawline, she made her way to his lips. It threw her off a little when he started kissing back. In her fantasy she just more or less used him as a sex doll; never really taking into consideration that he'd contribute to the activities. Not that he wasn't aloud to do anything, just more like how the background characters in her other head scenarios wouldn't move—the focus was too much on other things. But this was good. It was even hotter that he was an active partner. She aloud her tongue to run against his sharp teeth and he responded accordingly. She was getting worked up again.

She kissed down his jawline and down his neck as she guided herself back on his penis. Again she started out slow, then speed up a little as she leaned forward, resting her hands over his nipples. She was getting lost in the up and down motions, loving the feeling of his cock sliding against her clit.

He shifted beneath her, causing her a little unbalance and to her surprise his hands were free from the restraints. He ran his hands over her thighs and another realization came to her: the visions she had been having over and over since she first met him were fine, but this was better. Since he was always tied up in those situations, she never imagined how strong, yet gentle his hands felt. She knew control was a turn on, but what if she gave up some control?

“You should work on your knots, my dear,” he joked through the pleasure filled groans.

His hands slid from her thighs to her waist up to her breasts. She placed her hands over his.

“Doctor, please take me,” she breathlessly commanded.

Without missing a beat, he grabbed her wrists and pushed her on her back. He held her hands over her head as he thrusted into her. He nibbled her ear a little, giving her a taste of what she had done to him. Then he kissed his way down to her breasts. He let go of her wrists to manhandle her breasts as he licked her nipple. Her free hands found their way to his hair. Her imagination had also neglected to take in the softness of his hair and smell of his shampoo (and/or his cologne). The blindfold stayed on the entire time.

He thrusted harder as the climax built up. She wrapped her legs around him. He went deeper in her and made hers build. He kissed her neck some more and his strong hand applied pleasant pressure on her neck. She could hear him panting a little and feeling his warm breath against her skin pushed her over the edge. Her second orgasm was more intense. Her muscles grasped around his cock, her nails dug into his skin, and small gasps fell from her lips which he muffled with kisses. A few minutes later he came and she heard small grunts against her lips. She felt his cock filling the prophylactic.

He finally took the tie off from around his eyes and seeing him in the disheveled shape he was in brought out a different beauty in him.

He crawled off of her and pulled up his pants just enough to walk to the trash can to throw the condom away. She remained naked on the floor, absorbing what had just happened.

“Tell me what you are feeling right now.” He buttoned up his pants and redid his belt.

“I'm kind of in shock.” She decided not to hide her thoughts. “I wasn't expecting for you to go with it. And what played out was nothing like what I had been fantasizing. It was better.”

She watched him examine the ruined clothes. He pulled out some new ones from the closet. This man was certainly prepared for anything. Watching him getting dressed was about as sexy as watching him be stripped.

“Did you learn anything from this?” he asked as he fixed his hair.

“Well, for starters, I have a kinky psychiatrist.” He shot her a look. “There's also the idea that fantasy can't beat reality. There's probably more I can take from this experience, but I'll have to mull it over.”

He picked up her clothes and handed them to her. He sat back down as she began to get dressed.

“My methods may be a bit unorthodox,” he told her. “But I do get results.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> \----Not always the results the patient wanted, but some kind of result, am I right?
> 
> So, yes, this actually did start out with a dream I had [the beginning of the sex part], but then as I wrote it, it just took off in a different direction and I went with it. Not quite sure why I made it OC/Reader tho....


End file.
